At the docks
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Little Aurora Mulholland was a little girl on a mission.


**Author's Note: **This may be an unexpected pairing, but I have a few more stories up my sleeve – including how this all came to be.

* * *

22 month old Aurora Jessalyn Mulholland looked way up and saw that her mother was talking on the phone. Looking around, she saw the familiar sight of the legs of people standing on the docks.

At her small height, everything above her seemed so far away, and so when she spotted white pants in the not so far distance, her heart rate sped up as she felt the excitement well up within her. _Daddy!_

So intent on her father, she toddled over the cement, leaving behind her oblivious mother in her mission.

Ducking and weaving, she finally reached her goal and promptly wrapped her arms around the solid leg. It took her a second to realise that it didn't feel like Daddy and a second longer to realise that this person wasn't reacting like Daddy would. Slightly fearful, she looked up and saw a strange face.

The man up high was _not_ Daddy and when such a revelation was fully processed, the little girl promptly burst into tears.

* * *

Jessica Bird grew more and more exasperated as the conversation went on. "Look Natalie, I apologise for the late notice, but there is no way that I can make it tonight."

The words on the other end of the line were indistinguishable. "Dee's not free and Rora's father is coming home soon."

Her teammate's indignation went unheard as Jessica looked down and sought the reason for half of her conversation. Not finding it, she opened up her searching area.

She couldn't see her daughter.

Natalie's impatient demand for an answer thundered down the line the minute she heard Rora's sharp cry nearby. She hung up the phone – "Nat, got to go" – her feet already moving toward the constant cry.

Finding her daughter standing within a small cluster of people, she ignored the worried Commander as she dropped to her knees and pulled the toddler to her, wrapping her trembling form in her arms. "It's alright sweetheart," Bird soothed, rubbing her hands up and down her back. "Mummy's here now."

The cries did not abate as Bird stood up and rocked her gently against her shoulder. Rora took in heaving sobs as she spoke "No... Daddy..."

Bird was momentarily bemused. She eased her daughter back, her face red with tears, and tried to understand. "Daddy's coming sweetie," she reassured her distraught child. "We're waiting for him to get off the ship."

Rora wouldn't believe it. "No... Daddy..." she cried with a fresh round of sobs, this time pointing an accusing finger to the high ranked sailor.

Bird understood instantly and turned with an apology on her lips as the man too began to speak apologetically. Both clashed then smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry," said Bird. "She thought you were her father."

"It's fine," the tall kindly man responded. "Are you sure she's okay?"

Rora's was still sobbing and Bird raised her voice to answer. "She'll be find," she replied, before adding. "Once we find her father that is."

The young woman backed away gracefully, and out of earshot tried to calm her inconsolable child. Her efforts weren't amounting to much before she suddenly heard the best voice all day. "Jess?" It was the concerned voice of Dylan Mulholland.

She turned to him and the words were there to explain, but his arrival hadn't gone unnoticed by their daughter and Rora's face came up from her mother's drenched shoulder and surveyed the man before her. "Daddy!" she sobbed, immediately throwing herself out to him.

Dutchy instantly dropped his bag and was ready for the little body coming his way. His daughter's cries reduced to whimpers, he cradled her to his chest. Pressing a kiss to her dark hair, his eyes wordlessly asked what was wrong.

"She got you mixed up with another sailor and thought you weren't coming home," explained Bird simply.

Understanding, he eased Rora back. "Hey moonshine," he said softly, looking into the teary eyes of his offspring. "Daddy's here."

Rora sniffled a few times before and clenched his slightly crushed whites, as if to make sure that he was actually there. Satisfied, she tugged herself closer to him.

Dutchy didn't let go of his precious cargo as Jess picked up his bag, braced it against her shoulder and they crossed the dock together.

* * *

_More to follow when the muse allows.  
_


End file.
